To Serve Man
by FaithinBones
Summary: This story is for the' Suspicious Minds Challenge' for Bonesology. Booth is suspicious of the new intern. Is Oliver who he appears to be?


(The Fact in the Fiction)

This story is for the' Suspicious Minds Challenge' for Bonesology. I hope you enjoy it.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

He leaned against the railing that was circling the platform and stared at Oliver Wells and Jack Hodgins. It was really creeping him out how similar they looked. Booth had known Hodgins for a long time. In fact he considered Hodgins a friend, but lately something seemed a little off with the smaller man. Booth had come by the lab shortly after the new intern Oliver Wells had started working at the Lab and when he'd seen the intern and Hodgins standing together, Booth had had a chill run down his spine.

It was eerie. Both intern and doctor had curly red hair. They wore mustaches and beards and their skin coloring was similar. Both Hodgins and Oliver were geniuses and if Booth didn't know any better he would have thought they were brothers or at least cousins.

Of course, Daisy hadn't helped the situation.

Early for a lunch date with Brennan the day before, Booth had waited in her office while Brennan had finished one of her personal tours of the Lab. Once in a while she was required to give a tour to a family member of one of the board of regents for the Jeffersonian. Since Brennan was a world famous author and scientist, the Jeffersonian liked to use her for special tours. The anthropologist hated it since she thought it was a waste of her valuable time, but Cam thought it helped to generate good will with the regents and more importantly more revenue for the Lab. Brennan saw the logic in it and complied.

"Oh Agent Booth. I was looking for Dr. Brennan." Daisy looked nervously over her shoulder and then back at the Agent. Twisting her hands together, the intern suddenly blushed, closed her eyes and then reopened them. "I . . . oh Agent Booth. You've met the new intern Oliver Wells? I mean, yes of course you have . . . what a silly question." Nervously she looked over her shoulder once more and then moved closer towards Booth. "Have you really looked at him and Dr. Hodgins together? I . . . it just seems too much of a coincidence that they both look so similar and not be related . . . Lance saw them together this morning and he said . . . well, don't laugh, but . . . he said they were pod people." Daisy's laugh was nervous and rather sickly.

Amused, Booth shook his head. "Pod people? Come on, Daisy. That's from the movie, Invasion of the Body Snatchers. There isn't any such thing as pod people. It's just a coincidence that they look alike."

Daisy stepped closer and shook her head. "Agent Booth. They're both geniuses. It seems like there isn't anything about bugs and rocks and slime that Dr. Hodgins doesn't know and Oliver is a polymath . . . Oh that means he knows a lot of things about a lot of things."

"I know what a polymath is Daisy." Annoyed, Booth glared at the younger woman. "I did go to college."

Her cheeks a bright red, Daisy nodded her head. "Yes, sorry . . . anyway, they look alike and they're really really smart and they both have several degrees and they aren't related and . . ." Daisy took a deep breath. "It's just weird and . . . do you think it's possible that they're aliens?"

Booth couldn't help himself and snorted. "Oh for God's sake, Daisy. It's just a coincidence. They aren't pod people. You have a college education why don't you use it? Why would aliens visit us? We're probably not the nicest people in the neighborhood."

Embarrassed, Daisy looked over her shoulder once more. "Well . . . okay you're right. I was just letting my imagination get away with me . . . you have to be right."

Bored with the conversation, Booth stood up. "I have to go back to the Hoover. Tell Bones to call me when her tour with Michael Chambers is over and maybe we can meet at the Diner."

"Okay." Daisy watched Booth leave the room and then sat down on the couch. "It's my imagination . . . it's my imagination."

Now Booth was standing on the platform and he was wondering about what Daisy had said. _Come on Booth. Get your shit together. Bones swears that there is no such thing as aliens, but even if there are why would they be interested in us?_

Oliver felt Booth staring at him and turned to face the Agent. "Agent Booth. May I help you?"

His eyes boring into the intern, Booth stepped away from the rail and placed his thumbs in his belt. "Where were you born?"

Suspicious of Booth's interest, Oliver cocked his head to the side. "I don't see how that is any of your business."

Much to Oliver's surprise, Booth sneered at him. "I'd watch the smart ass comments, Wells."

Unafraid, Oliver crossed his arms against his chest. "I wouldn't worry about my ass, Agent Booth since I'm not interested in your ass at all."

Shocked, Hodgins turned to stare at Oliver. "Dude . . . you're playing with fire."

His eyes hooded, Booth shook his head and walked over to the staircase. Turning his head, he glared at the intern, felt his temper rise and he forced himself to leave the platform. Marching down the steps, he heard Hodgins chastise the intern. "You do not make comments to Booth like that . . . he's not someone to screw with."

Booth heard the intern answer. "I'm not afraid of Agent Booth, Hodgins. He should be afraid of me and you know it."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Furious that he'd been disrespected by a squint, once Booth was back in his office, he logged on the FBI database and started researching Oliver Wells. The information was actually what he'd expected until he went back five years and couldn't find anything on Oliver Wells. Suspicious, Booth decided to do the same for Jack Hodgins just for the hell of it and once more ran into a wall only this time at the year 2004. Puzzled, he contacted Danny Beck at the CIA and asked him to see what he could find out about Oliver and Hodgins starting around 2003 and going backwards. After all, Hodgins was a rich man and his family owned the Cantilever group.

 _What are you looking for, Booth?_

"Look Danny, something is off with that new intern at the Jeffersonian." Booth wasn't really sure how much to tell his friend, but he sure as hell wasn't going to mention aliens. "I did a quick background check to make sure it's okay for the guy to be working at the Jeffersonian. When I went back five years I hit a wall. Bones and the Lab do a lot of work for the CIA as well as the FBI and the Pentagon. If the guy is a security risk then we need to know about it. I should also mention that I hit a wall when I was researching Jack Hodgins. Now I don't see how that's possible since the man has been working at the Lab since 2004 and he's one of those rich Cantilever Group Hodgins, but I thought I'd mention it."

 _That does seem kind of weird. Let me look into it, Booth. It's probably just the FBI database. Everyone knows that your computers are shit._

His pride forced him to protest. "That's not true, Danny." Booth glanced at his computer and he realized that he didn't really know a lot about computers. "We have all the bells and whistles here just like at the CIA."

 _Ha! Keep telling yourself that . . . okay, I'll get back to you later today._

"Thanks Danny." The call ended, Booth turned towards the folders sitting on his desk and started to go through them, making sure everything was correct and properly signed.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Danny appeared in Booth's doorway and he wore the look of a very worried man. A quick rap on the door frame and he entered the room, turned, closed the door and faced Booth. "Oliver Wells doesn't exist before 2008 . . . uh, Jack Hodgins existed before 2004, but . . . um . . . he's um . . . dead."

"Bullshit." Booth stood up. "The man is rich as Croesus. No way he's dead and no one not know that or mentions it."

Worried, Danny sat down. "Jack Hodgins was kidnapped and murdered in 2003. He was the sole heir of the Cantilever Group and when he died it was handed over to a cousin named Stanley Hodgins. It looks like this Stanley Hodgins came out of nowhere. No one seemed to know he existed except for some Cantilever lawyer until Jack Hodgins died . . . Stanley Hodgins changed his name to Jack Hodgins and has been working at the Jeffersonian since 2004."

Totally confused, Booth sat down. "What the fuck is going on? I . . ."

"I talked to my section chief and he wants me look into this stuff further." Danny was a very worried man. "Something is really wrong and we need to find out what it is."

Feeling sick, Booth leaned his elbows on the desk and placed his face on his hands. "This can't be happening. Jack is a friend of mine. Bones loves the guy like a brother and . . . and Angela . . . this can't be happening."

"Oh it's happening." Danny stood up. "We have to find out who Stanley Hodgins and Oliver Wells are. We can't ignore the facts and just let it go."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was sitting in the parking lot waiting for Brennan to leave the Lab for the day when he noticed both Oliver and Hodgins approaching his SUV. Not wanting to give those two an advantage, he opened the door and exited the truck. "Can I help you?"

Oliver stepped closer and held his hand out to prevent Hodgins from moving closer. "You and your friend Danny Beck have been very bad boys."

A chill ran down his back and Booth placed his hand on his belt near his gun. "What the hell are you talking about?"

With a sneer on his face, Oliver crossed his arms against his chest. "You've been researching both me and Hodgins. You shouldn't have don't that. You should have just left it alone, but you couldn't do that could you?"

Wary, Booth glanced at Jack and noticed the man had a sad look on his face. "Who are you? Both of you don't seem to have a very long history. Jack or should I say Stanley? Why did you change your name to Jack and why aren't there any records of you before 2003?"

His hands in his Lab coat pockets, Hodgins swallowed before he started to speak. "We don't mean any harm, Booth. We're here to serve. It's our function. We were sent here by our people to observe and eventually to serve man."

Afraid of the implications, Booth felt his throat turn dry. After clearing his throat twice, he finally spoke. "You're aliens aren't you? Daisy . . ."

Oliver sniffed. "Yes, Daisy. She started it didn't she? Well, she won't be a problem anymore. She's on the way to Kanamit . . . that's our home planet. She will be our first human visitor. We've been here studying you humans for the last ten years. You're a very violent people, but we think we can help you. You definitely need help. You're wasting precious resources and precious lives. We're here to help you so we can serve man. You and Danny almost blew our cover before we were ready, but it's still salvageable. You and Danny are going to Kanamit too."

Booth pulled his gun. "Like hell. I'm not going anywhere with you."

Hodgins shook his head, removed a slender screwdriver from his Lab coat pocket, did something with it and Booth's gun was suddenly too hot to hold in his hand. Unable to bear the pain, he dropped the gun. "What the hell?"

Suddenly two large men stepped around the SUV and grabbed Booth's arms. The Federal Agent struggled and tried to free himself from their grasp, but they were a lot stronger than he was. "If you're here to serve man then why not just do it? Why do you want to take me to your home planet? I have a family. They need me."

Oliver stepped closer and removed Booth's phone from his jacket pocket. "We need to do some tests before we finally commit to serving man. You and Danny and Daisy will be our test subjects. If you turn out to be unfit for consumption then we will leave this planet and move on to the next one."

"Consumption?" Booth was filled with terror. "You're going to eat me?"

Hodgins nodded his head. "Of course. We need to serve man to our people since our natural resources are very limited. There are so many of you on this planet. We should be able to serve man to our people for many centuries if you're safe to eat that is."

Booth started to yell, but a hand was clamped over his mouth.

Oliver shook his head and sighed. "Just be a good cow and behave, Agent Booth."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Leaping from his bed, Booth felt his heart beating wildly in his chest. Sweat pouring from his face, he turned and stared at Brennan who was now sitting up in bed staring at him.

"Are you alright, Booth?"

Relieved that it had all been a dream, Booth nodded his head and sat down on the mattress. "It was just a dream . . . God it was so real."

Worried about him, Brennan reached out and placed her hand on his thigh. "I did warn you about eating so much chili and nachos while you were watching that Twilight Zone marathon. You know some of those episodes give you nightmares."

Embarrassed, Booth sighed. "They showed 'To Serve Man' and . . . well, I dreamed that Hodgins and Oliver were Kanamits and I found out about them along with Daisy and Danny and they decided to take me and them to their home planet and they were going to cook us to make sure we were fit to eat before they started serving man to their people . . . I swear I'm never eating a bowl of chili again while I'm watching TV. Damn that was so real."

Amused, Brennan chuckled. "If you were a vegetarian like I am then you wouldn't dream about aliens eating you for their dinner."

Booth grabbed Brennan's hand and kissed it. "I love you Bones, but I'm not giving up meat. I might start eating salad when I'm watching the Twilight Zone though."

Her laughter rang throughout the room. "I'll believe that when I see it."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Thank you for reading my story. Let me know what you think of it. Reviews let me know that someone is still interested in my stories.

A/N: To Serve Man was a Twilight Zone episode that originally aired in 1962. Thankfully it has been repeated numerous times over the years on television. If you get a chance you should watch it. It's really good.


End file.
